Lewis
, Starfleet, Home Guard, Iconian | occupation = Starfleet officer | title = Commanding Officer | stationed = , Unity One Starbase | rank = Captain, Vice Admiral | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | relatives = Jillian (Mother), Andras (Father) | actor = | image2 = LewisWiki2.jpg | caption2 = Lewis during World War Three after traveling back in time from 2388. }} Lewis, otherwise known as The Doctor was a Human Starfleet Captain and later Vice Admiral, best known as the joint-commanding officer of Unity One Starbase and the in the late twenty-fourth century with his best friend Captain Puto. He was one of the youngest and most pragmatically streetwise starship commanders in Starfleet history, although is considered something of a rogue by authorities, especially after uncovering memories of a previous life as an alien time traveler in 2387. ( ) History Early Borg assimilation and life on Iconia Lewis was allegedly born on the in 2371, although the ship's records did not display this, nor would crewmembers speak of him when later questioned by Starfleet. When Voyager first encountered the Borg in 2373, Lewis was taken and assimilated in a Borg maturation chamber. For the next three years, Lewis was part of the collective. At some point before 2377, he seemingly for no reason found himself on the planet Iconia, but in the distant past, during the era of the Guardians. Found by and taken under the wing of an Iconian youth called Puto, Lewis attended the Academy of Gallifrey and over a number of years, became both culturally and semi-biologically a Guardian, known to his peers as The Doctor. Around a decade passed and then one day a number of temporal rifts appeared over Iconia and the voice of Colonel Phillip Green boomed through them, pronouncing his supreme rule over time and space. This was the beginning of the Time War. His Borg cubes proceeded to attack the Time Lord capitol, and in desperation, Puto and Lewis planned to travel to the future, to the point where they could prevent damage to the timeline. The pair wiped their memories, lest they be tempted to 'jump the gun' in stopping Green or inadvertently give Humanity and the Federation advanced technology. A Guardian elder, Andras, had a perception filter placed over Lewis to ensure that he would appear as a competent and old enough to be in Starfleet to all but the closest of inspections by the authorities. He was then sent back to in the 24th century, with his Guardian memories locked inside a fob watch taken away and hidden by the mysterious Chloe Fisher. As Voyager returned home to Earth via a Borg Transwarp Hub, an away team sent to a Borg sphere saved Lewis by chance from the collective, and Voyager''s Doctor was able to remove most cybernetic implants. The Borg had however managed to enhance Lewis' brain significantly, and he finished primary schooling in less than two months after ''Voyager''s return to Earth. Career before Unity Starbase Lewis' mother, now a Starfleet captain after being promoted from her position on Voyager, convinced Command to allow Lewis a two year abridged course at Starfleet Academy. How exactly Starfleet ever agreed to this idea, and also the enrollment of similar aged cadets into Starfleet is still unknown. In early 2379, Lewis was given a provisional rank of acting Commander and assigned to his mother's ship, the [[Endeavour|USS ''Endeavour]] to observe and learn starship operation. The experience helped Lewis' development, and the Borg Invasion of 2382 gave Lewis the chance to prove himself. This was also Lewis' first encounter with the collective since his assimilation. Around this time, Lewis became close friends with then-Lt. Commander Lisa Coventry, also serving on the Endeavour at the time. However, the relationship was short-lived as Lewis was offered a promotion and accepted, despite the fact that it meant leaving Lisa. Starfleet promoted Lewis to Junior Captain and gave him the , a (variant) stealth ship. Over the years, Lewis fought hard and helped win the small border conflicts with races, and represented the Federation in many first contacts. In 2382, the Incursion was re-assigned, and Lewis was given the [[Hawk|USS Hawk]]. This ship was destroyed shortly after it left spacedock, but the crew survived and transferred to a . This ship played a large part in the Neronian war, and in the final showdown, with Lewis in command, it destroyed Nero's flagship, ending almost six months of conflict. This act pushed Lewis to the rank of full Captain, and he received some much wanted shore leave. About two months into his leave, Lewis was called up to help in the capture of an alien who had caused a war between the Federation and the Interstellar Concordium in 2380. Since the Hawk was on Mars, undergoing refit, Lewis asked for the first in a new class of smaller, but reasonably powerful starship. Starfleet named this ship the , and again, with his crew, Lewis traveled the stars, stopping a second ISC rebellion and re-discovering the ancient Iconian Gateway network. Unity One Starbase - The original missions In 2384, after the Borg Elimination Incident, Lewis and the USS Hawk were re-assigned to Unity One Starbase as figureheads of peace near the Romulan Neutral Zone. Shortly after assuming command, Lewis and Puto investigated the Rakelli, a long-time enemy of the Klingons, who wanted to destabalize the relations between the Federation and the Klingons. After five months, the crew of Unity completed this task when it was discovered a surviving Borg cube was behind the threat, led by a "Borg Emperor" that had impersonated the Rakelli leader. Five months after curbing the Rakelli threat, Lewis was instrumental in defeating the Borg armada that attacked Unity One Starbase during the Battle of Gateway. During the following year, Puto and Lewis and the often changing crew of Unity continued to run the station and explore their area of the Beta Quadrant, whilst slowly watching the hints of more Borg arriving and assimilating worlds. In March 2386, Lewis was reunited with the now-Captain Lisa Coventry of the starship , when the Borg Emperor attacked planet Kressgon in his Harvester vessel. Commander of USS Odyssey Following the Battle of Beta Thoridor and the Battle of England, Lewis and Puto were assigned full-time to the USS Odyssey. In early 2387, the pair, along with Jono were assigned to help rescue Klingon Chancellor Martok from Qo'noS, which was under attack by the Imperial Klingon State led by Toral. Shortly after this, they were witness to the arrival of the Fen Domar in Federation space, and using a salvaged Fen Domar Transwarp drive, tracked down the origin of the aliens within the Beta Quadrant. Fifth Element and The Doctor Whilst on the quest to find the Elementux device, the crew of Odyssey arrived at Iconia, were they planned to search for the forth and final piece. However, upon locating it, Puto and Lewis also discovered the TARDIS, a wooden-blue box. Finding it was unlocked, they stepped inside to find that it was actually an alien time machine and was bigger on the inside. The fifth element of which was a simple metal fob watch, sealed shut. When Lewis opened the watch, the trapped consciousness of The Doctor, an ancient Guardian escaped and entered him, allowing him to realise his past at once, and enlighten the Fen Domar to their true nature, also. The year that Lewis forgot For a few months in early 2388, Lewis was assigned to Starbase 225, a Starfighter Command type Starbase, as a Deputy Director of Starfleet operations in the base's sector. With this authority, he regularly commanded ships such as the , [[Atlantis|USS Atlantis]] and on single missions. Following this, Lewis commanded the , considered Starfleet's "crazy ship" and that vessel's dealings with the Cammaroona. Later, he traveled in the 28th century on [[Star Trek: Holo Federation|USS Relativity]] and also met Chloe Fisher. For reasons yet to be revealed, Lewis' memory of these events was all but wiped. Much of this year is retold in Unity Comics. Back on the Odyssey and return to Unity Lewis returned to the USS Odyssey-A in September 2388, and assisted the Kressgonians during the "Halloween Incident" on their world, before taking Rakelli Prime Minister Jimb'a to a state Christmas dinner on Unity Starbase, at which time, he met Colonel Phillip Green. Personality and traits It would be a grievous miscalculation to call Lewis a by-the-book officer. His and Puto's often wacky and dangerous plans have just about saved the Federation on numerous occasions. He is very serious when it comes to his career, which he has worked hard to build from his troubled past on Voyager. Each person has a weakness, however, and Lewis’ is the Borg. He hates them for what they did to him despite the mental abilities that they gave him. He has a more sarcastic and witty personality than most Captains, but has a wide range of experience, and is more than willing to explore new cultures and make new friends. He is loyal to his command crew, and they are loyal to him, after over five years of service together. Lewis' knowledge of weapons is extensive. He currently holds the rank of Captain in Starfleet, and the rank of Colonel in the Imperial Starfleet Military. Following Lewis' retrieval of his Guardian memories in 2387, Lewis became less vengeful of the Borg and generally more diplomatic, using words more than weapons on many occasions. Service jacket Previous assignments * - Cadet - 2378 * - First Officer, Commander - 2379 - USS Endeavour * - Commanding officer, Captain - 2380- USS Incursion * - Commanding officer, Captain - 2381- USS Hawk * - Commanding officer, Captain - 2382- USS Hawk-A * - Commanding officer, Captain - 2384- USS Hawk-B * - Joint Commanding officer, Captain - 2384- Unity One * - Commanding Officer, Captain - 2386- * - Deputy Director, Captain - 2388- Starbase 225 Current assignment * - Detective Inspector, Captain - 2389- Unity One Memorable quotes Chronology *2371: Lewis was born on the [[Voyager|USS Voyager]]. *2373: Lewis is "abducted" by the Borg. *2379: Made provisional rank of Commander and assigned to the USS Endeavour. *2380: Made provisional Captain and assigned to USS Incursion. Category:Star Trek: Unity Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Unity One Starbase personnel Category:USS Odyssey (NCC-71832-A) personnel Category:Time travelers